


In Which a Brick is Thrown Through a Window

by insaneshadowfangirl



Series: Just a Bunch of Brats [1]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Cute Rowdyruff Boys, Gen, I throw a child through a window, Puns & Word Play, Rowdyruff Bubbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneshadowfangirl/pseuds/insaneshadowfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I sadistically chuck a five-year-old through a window using the power of being the Author purely for the sake of a pun. But don't worry, Ms. Bellum will take care of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which a Brick is Thrown Through a Window

_Crash! Tinkle, tinkle..._

"Ms. Bellum, Ms. Bellum!"

Sara Bellum looked up from her magazine to glance at the intercom. "Yes, Mayor?"

"Come in here, quickly!" The small man yelped. "Somebody just threw a brick through my office window!"

Sara Bellum blinked, though one would never know it due to her wild orange hair. They were pretty darn high up for an act of vandalism like that, or at least one done by a normal kid. And she'd have thought most of the town's villains would find it too petty.

Oh, well. Best to go inspect the damage and calm the idiot.

"I'll be right in, Mayor."

Ms. Bellum stood and strutted to the office door, swinging it open and walking inside.

She was expecting to find the Mayor running around in circles in a panic, and he was.

She was _expecting_ to find a single block of sun-dried clay as the culprit for the large broken window.

Instead, the dazed crimson eyes of a small boy with long red hair mostly hidden under a ball cap blinked confusedly up at her as Brick, leader of the Rowdyruff Boys, tried to recover his wits after being thrown headlong through a window.

Slowly, Ms. Bellum turned to glare at the Mayor, fists resting on her hips.

"Mr. Mayor. What did I tell you about puns?"

The Mayor stopped in his tracks and tried to think. "Um... That they're annoying, unnecessary, and prevent you from doing your job properly?"

She continued to glare.

"... Sorry, Ms. Bellum."

She rolled her eyes, but turned to examine the boy, who was looking around as if he had no idea what was going on. There were cuts covering all visible skin that she could see.

"Brick?" She asked quietly, kneeling carefully on a clear area of ground so as to be closer to his level.

The sound of his name seemed to snap him out of the daze, and he flinched away. "I didn't do nothin', lady! We been straight for months now!"

It was true, nobody had heard anything from the RRBs for months. "How did you end up in here, then?"

Brick looked around, actually taking in his location for the first time. "... I dunno. My bros and I were sleeping." He frowned at the hole in the window, then his eyes went wide. "Where are Butch and Boomer?! And Bubbles?!"

Bubbles? Bubbles had been MIA for weeks. The Professor had been frantic, though Blossom had mentioned that she'd said she was leaving for a while, only none of them had really believed the blond at the time. "I don't know." Ms. Bellum said softly. "But you can go look for them after I bandage up those cuts, okay?"

He frowned again. "I don't need charity, lady."

"If you pass out from blood loss, you won't be able to find your brothers." The Mayor's assistant said, deciding not to mention Bubbles for the moment.

Brick sighed in defeat, then yelped when the redheaded woman bodily picked him up and carried him from the room. "I can walk! I can walk!" He squirmed in her grasp a lot like Buttercup did when she did the same thing to the toughest Powerpuff, but, also like Buttercup, didn't really use his enhanced strength to get free. It was more of a token protest.

She sat him down in what the office had long ago dubbed 'the Puff Chair' due to that being where whatever Puff she was treating after a hard day kicking butt sat, and pulled the large, well-stocked first aid kit out from under her desk.

A few minutes later and Brick looked like a mummy. She heard a mixture of snickering and giggling and turned to see that Boomer, Butch, and Bubbles were all in her office, laughing at the sight of Brick, who crossed his arms.

"You okay?" The sole Puff in the room asked.

"Been better, Bubs." Brick rolled his eyes. "Do you know who chucked me through that window?"

"Nope! We woke up and you were gone, so we started searching the town." She responded with a bit of a shrug.

He sighed, hopping down from the seat. "Thanks, lady." He added after a moment.

"Anytime, Brick. Oh, and Bubbles?"

"Yeeeees?"

"You do realize there are Missing Persons Posters all over the place with your face on them?"

"I know." She shrugged again. "I told the Professor I was gonna leave for a while and get stronger, but I don't think he believed me."

"Do you want me to keep quiet about this?" Bubbles looked fine, happy and healthy, so Ms. Bellum didn't really see the need to drag her away from what were pretty clearly her friends.

"That'd be great!" She glomped the older woman. "You're the best. But we gotta go."

Ms. Bellum chuckled. "Be good, boys. And Bubbles."

"Bye!"

"... Thanks for not just chucking me back out the window."

"Good luck." The woman smiled. "I've got some glass to clean up."

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

Four streaks of light shot through her office door, red, blue, green, and light blue.

That had been unexpected, but she didn't mind all that much. And it was good to know that Bubbles was safe, even though Ms. Bellum was well aware she didn't need to get stronger. She was the most dangerous of the Puffs when angered or properly motivated.

Even Mojo Jojo knew that.

Sara Bellum went back into the Mayor's office to start sweeping up the shards of broken glass.

She hated puns, really she did. But honestly, she was kind of glad of this one.

Brick was adorable when he was confused.


End file.
